


Fa La La La La

by alliaskofyou, TryingToScribble



Series: Friends, Foes, and Festivities [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmassy?, John is a Flirt, M/M, Sherlock is clueless, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 01:57:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13136733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliaskofyou/pseuds/alliaskofyou, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TryingToScribble/pseuds/TryingToScribble
Summary: The cute barista keeps spelling Sherlock's name wrong.





	Fa La La La La

1

“Are you serious?” Sherlock scowls down at his cup. Sherbert is scribbled in the messiest handwriting. He glares up at the infuriatingly attractive barista and storms out of the cafe, the sound of the barista’s laughter trailing after him. 

 

2

“You have got to be kidding me,” Sherlock growls.

“What’s got your panties in a twist?” Irene leans over and giggles at the name: Cheryl.

 

3

“This has been going on for weeks!” Sherlock tries to convince Irene how annoying this barista is, but all she does is make sex jokes. 

“Sherlock, he just wants your Shercock.” She laughs harder as Sherlock storms out of the cafe. She winks at the far too patient barista as she gets up to go and follow the clueless Sherlock. 

 

4

“What’s your name again, beautiful?” The barista, John, smiles cheekily at him, pen poised and ready to misspell Sherlock’s name for what seems like the millionth time. 

“Sherlock. But please pretend to hear it wrong and write it incorrectly.”

John shakes his head and beams at Sherlock, disarming him with his twinkling eyes and sincere smile. “You know, you claim to be so smart, but you never noticed my number written next to your horrendously misspelled name.” He points at the number he’s scribbled next to Sherlock’s correct name. Sherlock’s cheeks redden and he takes his cup from John, John’s fingers lightly lingering on his. “Give me a call.” He winks and saunters over to make the next order leaving Sherlock staring after him in awe.


End file.
